Amusement Park Madness
by Millions of Memories
Summary: The gang decide to visit an amusement park. Jerry secretly has a fear of roller coasters and Rudy goes missing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**AN: This story includes everybody in the show. Well, just the main characters: Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

* * *

_*Flashback to 2005*_

_Mrs. Martinez and eight year-old Jerry are waiting in line at Isadora Estates, an amusement park in Arizona. _

_"Mamá, this looks scary." Little Jerry panicked, grasping his mother's dress tail._

_"It will be fun." She replied, shoving him toward the roller coaster, once it was unloaded by teenaged employees._

_"I don't wanna ride it!" Jerry squealed, digging his heels into the tightly-packed dirt._

_"It's just a baby-sized roller coaster." Mrs. Martinez cooed, sticking him inside the small, red seat. _

_"Ma'am, your son too big to ride this ride." A female employee stated._

_"What do you mean he's too big?! He's my baby!" Jerry's mother exploded._

_"Ma'am, he's not a baby anymore." _

_"Don't tell me how to raise my child!"_

_"Ma'am, we're looking out for his safety. If he rides this ride, he could get injured." Another employee explained, but it was too late. _

_T__he ride started making it's way up the tracks, and little Jerry was freaking out. Everyone was staring at him as the ride followed the curvy tracks, four times.__When it was all over, he hadn't been injured, but he was terrified, and vowed never to ride another coaster again._

* * *

*Flash-forward to 2013*

Jerry is now sixteen years-old and is a student at the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford, California. He has four best friends, including his sensei, Rudy. He used to have five best friends, but Eddie moved away last year.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be excited for the grand opening of Happy Island, a new amusement park located just down the road from the mall. Now the residents of Seaford, and surrounding cities didn't have to travel long distances to ride a roller coaster, or to visit the built-in water park. Now, there was a large park nearby with remarkable accommodations for guests.

"They have freakin' hotels in there!" Rudy jumped up and down, enthusiastically. The teens had him surrounded in the dojo, trying to get a peek at his Happy Land brochure, but that was near impossible at the rate he was wiggling around like a kid that had too much sugar.

"How much does it cost to get in there?" Jerry asked, chomping on a corndog, standing in between Kim and Milton, while Jack had been standing next to his blond girlfriend. Jerry still had his mega fear of roller coasters, but he was still interested in going. He wanted to play the basketball-toss game, and take home a prize.

"I don't know. Here, take this!" Rudy smiled, joyfully, practically throwing the brochure up in the air, "I have to go call my mother!" He ran into his office just as Milton caught the discarded, folded up paper. The rest of the gang then surrounded the ginger-haired boy.

"Fifty-five dollars at the gate." Milton stated, looking closely at the brochure.

"Aw, man! I can't afford that much." Jerry frowned, flinging the empty, corndog stick across the room, knowing it would land perfectly inside the trash bin. Yeah, he definitely had the skills to win the basketball-toss game. Jack, Kim, and Milton had impressed expressions on their faces.

Suddenly, Rudy returned out of his office with an even larger smile on his face. "Guys! My mom knows a guy, that knows a girl, that knows a guy, that can get us discount tickets to Happy Land!"

"How much is the discount?" Kim asked, raising one eye-brow, "That better not be the same guy who got us that two dollar discount, at that one restaurant we went to that got condemned, due to a cock roach infestation."

"No, that was a different guy." Rudy replied, taking a squat on the bench, "This guy promised my mother five, twenty-five dollar tickets."

"That's a big difference, Rudy." Milton said, appearing concerned, "Are you sure this is legal?"

"Stop with the worrying. I scored us great tickets, and we're going to have a blast tomorrow!" Rudy reassured the ginger-haired boy.

"Rudy's right." Jack added, giving Milton's back a pat, "Twenty-five dollars sounds like a reasonable price."

"Okay... I'm in." Milton responded, hesitantly.

"I'm in, too." Jerry added, chomping on a second corndog.

"Uh... Jerry, where'd you get that corndog?" Kim asked.

"Out of my pocket. I have another one, if you want it." He pointed to his hip pocket. The other two corndogs came from his front pockets.

"No, thanks..." She nearly puked at the sight of ketchup squishing out of his jeans.

"Are you guys coming, too?" Rudy smiled at Jack and Kim. He folded the papers together, and mashed them down his shirt collar.

"Definitely." Jack replied, "I can't wait to ride the roller coasters with my girlfriend." He playfully nudged Kim's shoulder. It had been just a few days ago, when they had announced to the rest of the gang that they were dating now.

"You're probably going to scream like a little girl." Kim laughed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

"No, you're the one who's going to be screaming like a little girl." Jack grinned, putting her into a head lock, and messing up her blond hair.

"Let go of me!" Kim laughed uncontrollably, tripping over her own feet, as she struggled to get out of his playful grip. He pulled her over to the blue mat, and began tickling her sides with his other hand.

"They share so many cute moments together." Milton smiled, putting his hand over his heart, "I wish Julie and I had that kind of relationship."

"I thought you broke up with Julie?" Jerry asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, she cheated on you." Rudy added.

"I'm giving her a second chance." Milton responded, "But things aren't the same as they were before the break up. Now Julie and I share tons of awkward moments together, but I still have feelings for her."

"Well, I'm closing the dojo down early, today." Rudy announced, getting up off the bench. He had had enough mushy, relationship talk for one day, "I have packing to do, and you guys should get packing, too. We're staying overnight at the Happy Land hotels."

Jack finally unwrapped his arm from around Kim. She, expertly, pulled his arm backwards, and flipped him through the air. Jack landed on the mat on his behind with a grin on his face, as he pushed her feet together. Kim lost her balance and fell directly into his lap, laughing the whole time.

"I win." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

"Maybe this time." Kim grinned, "But watch your back."

"So, Milton, are you going to play it safe with me tomorrow?" Jerry asked, "I'm riding the bumper cars and the merry-go-round like forty times."

"Nope, I'm going to ride the biggest roller coaster that I can find." Milton replied, confidently.

That surprised Jerry, and made him feel a little nervous. He wanted at least one friend to stay with him, while the others risked their lives on tall, steel machines. There was no way on earth that Jerry was getting on a roller coaster, or so he thought.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**AN: I accidentally deleted this story earlier today. I'm new here and I'm still trying to figure out how to use everything. **

**Please leave me some reviews.**

**~Miranda~ **


End file.
